


Our paradise

by kihoandjackbumshipper



Series: KiHo for the win [7]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: A lot of kissing, Established Relationship, F/M, F/M cuz Yeojoo, Fluff, Genderbending, Hinted smut, It's all but kiho kiho kiho, M/M, Wonho is a solo artist, Yeojoo makes an appeareance, photographer!Kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihoandjackbumshipper/pseuds/kihoandjackbumshipper
Summary: Hoseok was a solo artist. Kihyun, his boyfriend and photographer.Today was just a part of their life.Crossposted on Wattpad by Kihoshipper.





	Our paradise

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, I wanted to write an au with Kihyun being a photographer and a fansite of Wonho. And Kihyun dressing as Yeojoo was only a plus kkkkkk Thanks to my friend kwonyooshin for the patience and Incorrect kiho quotes for the inspiration in the last part :3  
> Hope you enjoy~

Kihyun stretched his body, finally able to stand up after finishing his work.  
Soon enough, his phone started to ring and vibrate, as his followers saw, liked, retweeted and commented each one of his latest posts.  
—I need a shower.  
Giving the last check at his laptop, he closed it and walked right to the bathroom, taking his clothes off in the process.  
Yoo Kihyun was a profesional photographer, and while he was recognized between his colleagues thanks to the wonderful pictures he took, be it animals in Africa, disasters in the Asian continent (many of them had been sold to National Geographic so he had been able to see them in the magazines they sent him once in a while), the part of his job that Kihyun enjoyed the most was travel following his boyfriend around the world.  
Of course he was proud of his work, after all the efforts he and his family had done for him to study photography overseas and have all his implements, the best of best.  
But even having that in mind, seeing his lover happy and having pictures of him doing what he liked didn't have a price.  
The last week had been pretty tiring and, as he entered the bathtub, his mind was clouded with memories of his boyfriend's last concert in the USA. His fans sang all his songs, screamed when he was dared to do cute things, and even more when he had to make sexy moves. Kihyun would have screamed too, but from jealousy instead. Why all of those girls reacted that way seeing ? Probably, it was a right decision to use a wig and girl clothes, so that way he could act like any other fan without people looking at him like he was crazy or something.  
The water fell against his shoulders, muscles relaxing under the hot temperature and giving KiHyun the peace he needed after such a long week.  
He missed his lover so much, he couldn't wait for him to come back home.  
Being in love with an idol was hard, KiHyun realized soon enough, as the company his boyfriend was in let them be together, with the promise of never doing anything that could let people know the artist was gay. If not, they'd make sure KiHyun's career ended in the span of a few hours.  
That's why they had to be very careful with their actions. And, even if they shared a room in every city the older had a concert, the photographer had to distract fans first before entering the hotel. Bodyguards always were behind him, making sure none followed him, and the agency payed for the silence of the hotel's staff.  
Once out of the bath, with only a towel hanging around his waist, KiHyun finally gave up and took his phone from beside the computer and checked the notifications that kept popping up on his phone screen.  
"@BlondeWonho (the username of his fansite account) has 60 interactions", was the resume, so he just erased all the bubbles and just blocked the phone again.  
In that exact moment, with his mind in blank for not having any news about his boyfriend, that a pair of strong arms put themselves around his waist, the sudden contact taking all his breath away.  
—How is the most perfect girl around Korea going? —A voice KiHyun would recognize anywhere asked right beside his ear—. And my boyfriend too. Missing me?  
—You are a jerk, Lee Hoseok. Couldn't you just told me you were on your way?  
And even knowing there was no way he could fight against Hoseok, he turned around to face him and hit his forearms with all the force he could must. Instead of protecting himself, the older just laughed aloud because Kihyun seemed so adorable, he couldn't resist the urge of hugging him tightly.  
—I wanted to give you a surprise, babe. Didn't you want to see me?  
Hoseok made a pout, knowing his boyfriend could not resist it for too long.  
—That's unfair, stop it.  
—What? Why? I don't want, why would I do it? How much would you pay me?  
Kihyun sighed, giving up on fighting against his boyfriend. With his arms around his shoulders, he just played the game Hoseok wanted to.  
—I love you so much, you know?  
—Yes, I love you too.  
Carefully, with a tiny smile on his face, the singer moved forward until their noses touched each other.  
—Did you take a bath just now? —He whispered, his hands helping Kihyun put his legs around his hips.  
The red haired man hummed softly in response, didn't wanting to ruin the sweet mood.  
—That's why you smell so good.  
Being sure to leave his boyfriend's phone in the nightstand, Hoseok pushed him against the matress, without any other intention than reach out for a massaging cream and apply it on Kihyun's body.  
—Aren't you tired?  
—A bit. But you worked as harder as me this week. Even more, I would say, so I want to make sure you can relax.  
—Okay.  
The younger let his head rest on the headboard, closing his eyes to fully enjoy what Hoseok wanted to do.  
At some point, a smooth, slow melody started to play, at the same time his boyfriend's hands begun working on his ankles.  
Even if those times always ended on them giving each other pleasure, Kihyun knew today wasn't like any other day. Maybe Hoseok had something in mind and didn't want to say it out loud, giving a little gift to his lover instead.  
So he just let him work wonders on his muscles, slowly melting under his ministrations, sleep finally catching him off guard and taking his mind to rest without him being able to put a real fight against it.

The next morning was one of those times were Kihyun only wanted for time to stop, for him to have until forever to look at his boyfriend's quiet face as he slept, for their lives to be as calm and perfect as those little moments.  
And, if he woke up Hoseok to have slow, quiet sex in the early morning, the sun making his boyfriend's skin glow under its light, Kihyun knew that was a part of their perfect moments too. Their sweet, perfect happiness.

Some time after both of them were out of the shower and preparing breakfast in a quiet synchrony, Hoseok suddenly remembered something.  
—Kihyunnie~  
—What happen?  
—Your exhibition is still ongoing, right? —The older hid his face for his boyfriend not to see his guilty expression.  
—Yes, it ends today. Why?  
—Oh, nothing specially. Do you have something to do?  
Kihyun took his time finishing his part of the breakfast before answering.  
—I just wanted to upload some pictures and work on my next project as fansite.  
—Oh, right. I saw what "White sand and blue sea" published yesterday —Hoseok smirked a bit—. But I thought we could do something together. You should go as Yeojoo first, tho.  
—Why?  
—I would go out as an idol, but I'll announce it on my social media.  
—So you want me to cover it as your fansite?  
The older finished putting everything in the table.  
—Yes, and after every one is gone, we can do something interesting.  
—The two of us?  
—I don't think you remember telling me to go visit a museum with you. And what you wanted us to do while being there.  
Suddenly, Kihyun's breath hitched, his cheeks pink as he remembered exactly what he had said.  
—But is too risky.  
—Please, trust me, okay? I have everything under control.  
Hoseok put his hands on his boyfriend's face, their eyes making eye contact.  
—Okay. Can we finally eat?  
—Yeah, I'm starving.  
They kissed sweetly before seating in front of each other.

Kihyun doubted what his boyfriend proposed was a good idea. There were a lot of things that could go wrong, he thought as he finished his attire with his wig.  
—You know —Hoseok said has he got near him—, you with girly clothes is my kink.  
—Stop it. I'm late and you should get ready quickly.  
—Okay, okay. I'll save it for later.  
Just like that, the older walked away, not before kissing a cheek of 'Yeojoo', leaving a blushing Kihyun to wonder if he really deserved a boyfriend like him.

When Kihyun reached his destination, a lot of fans were outside the building already. Many of them recognized him (dressed as girl) and he only waved to them, busying himself checking his bag. There was his phone, his camera and the extra battery, just in case the one he was using died suddenly.  
Being completely honest, Kihyun didn’t like to do any interaction as Yeojoo. Not because he thought the fans of his boyfriend weren’t worth his time, but because he didn’t want to get involved with anyone. He was not a girl, so what was the point? Plus, the photographer had fear of some fansite or fan discovering his real identity. That was the worst case scenario, but even if the possibilities were near 0%, he should be careful nonetheless.  
Soon enough, girls rushed towards a really expensive car, the one all of them knew belonged to Wonho (Hoseok's stage name). Kihyun took his camera out of his bag and walked quickly in the same direction, finding the best position to start taking photos the exact moment the idol got out of the car.

Everything had gone smoothly. Hoseok walked around the exhibition, stopping in front of every photo exposed, sometimes reading the message that rested right under them, or simply eyed the pictures, amazed by the beauty it showed.  
—I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier. I would have loved to give my comments to the photographer —the singer told the exhibition guide, sincerity flowing through his words and body language—. Please, I ask you to tell him I loved all of this. That maybe I'll contact him for the photoshoot of the next album.  
Those words, even though were said in a rush surrounded by the noise of every camera flash, caused a literal disaster, as his fans screamed at the mere thought of a new cd. Everyone wanted to ask about it, but the bodyguards kept them away from Wonho, who only smiled and waved his hand before walking to restricted areas, were the fans couldn't go.  
—Thank you for coming! See you soon! —Were the singer's last words before disappearing.  
Soon enough, his fans had left the building, some a bit sad for not being able to see Hoseok a bit more, but most of them were excited about what his idol had just said.  
Kihyun left as quietly as he had arrived, feigning to go back home but re entering the building through the back door once he was sure none was paying attention to his movements.  
—Took you a while —a voice was heard in the darkness.  
—You know I couldn't come that quickly so stop whining.  
—Okay~  
The younger stayed still until his boyfriend placed his hands over his shoulders.  
—Keep your wig on, please.  
As weird as the petition seemed to be, Kihyun just shrugged, not bothering on asking why.  
—Are we going to stay here or what?  
—I was thinking about what you asked me a while ago.  
—What is it?  
—We. In a museum. Kissing.  
Now, the photographer knew his cheeks were painted with a deep pink.  
—I thought you had forgotten that suggestion.  
—Why? Don't you want to do it? Cuz we can forget it and go home.  
Kihyun was conscious about the game Hoseok was trying to play and, as much as it made him feel nervous, his body was already reacting to the possibilities.  
—Let's do it before I change my mind.  
—Okay, Yeojoo-ssi.  
And the older helped him to go around in the darkness, until they found their destination.  
If his memory was right, the singer had said he couldn't make up with him in a museum because of the prohibition about touching the master pieces. Of course, Kihyun had laughed at that because who on Earth would say something like that to his boyfriend.  
He should have known better.  
The room was dimly lit up, paintings and sculptures filling it with all his perfect glory.  
Maybe the thought of walking around and appreciate the art crossed his mind, but of course Hoseok had other plans.  
The second Kihyun had eyed the nearest frame, his body was turned around for the older to kiss his breath away.  
—I love you, Kihyunnie —he mouthed, his tongue already liking his boyfriend's lips, asking for entrance.  
—I love you too, oppa~  
They loved to have that kind of interaction once in a while, with Kihyun crossdressing and Hoseok acting like a possessive boyfriend. Today wasn't different. He knew how much the older loved to being called 'oppa'. It turned him on, and the photographer couldn't wait for his reaction.  
—You're a bad girl, Yeojoo-ah. Need to be reprimanded.  
—Why, oppa?  
Suddenly, his back was against a cold wall, his mind clouded with dirty thoughts. He hadn't realized they had moved from their prior position.  
—We're on a public place. I can't fuck you here.  
—The bathroom, oppa. There's one at the end of the corridor.  
Kihyun sounded needy, and he meant it. He was all rilled up since morning, and everything had escalated quickly as he saw how his boyfriend admired his work. If he didn't find release soon enough, something really bad was about to happen.  
—Do you want my dick too much already?  
—Yes. Please, oppa.  
—That's my girl. You know, you as a girl and acting that needy is my kink.  
The younger only smirked. Sometimes it was just too fun to play with Hoseok nerves, Kihyun couldn't stop himself from pulling and pushing at them, only for the curiously of knowing with which idea his boyfriend could come up.  
This time wasn't any different.

By the time they were done giving pleasure to each other, both could tell was pretty late. Thanks to God Kihyun always kept his make up in his bag, just in case something like that happened.  
—You should go talk with the exhibition's guide, so I can leave the building through the back door.  
—How sad, I wanted for us to get out of here together.  
The photographer didn't have to look to know his boyfriend was pouting.  
—What would you say if someone of the staff see us?  
—I can say... —with a playful tone and smile, Hoseok intertwined his fingers on Kihyun's wig—, that your my cousin or whatever. Everything will be fine, I swear.  
And even if for the second time the younger doubted his boyfriend's idea wasn't risky, he wanted to act like a normal person all the same.  
—Let me put some lipstick and I'll be ready to go.  
—I'll make some calls. Will be waiting for you outside.

In the end, everything had gone as it could go. The couple was able to walk out of the exhibition without anyone making questions, and Hoseok's driver was waiting for them outside the building.  
—How are you feeling? —the older finally spoke once they were preparing to go to sleep.  
—Fine. Today was a really long day.  
—Yeah, I know.  
—I didn't tell you, but the guide of the exposition sent me a message. He talked about some idol who wanted me as his photographer.  
Hoseok laughed heartily, his arms embracing his boyfriend under the covers.  
—Oh, and what do you think about it?  
—I don't know. It depends on how much he's going to pay.  
—Who is it, by the way?  
—Wonho? I think that was how the guide called him.  
—He seems like a good guy —he put his head above Kihyun's, nuzzling his nose onto his hair—. You should give it a try.  
—You think so?  
The older only hummed softly his response, already drifting off to sleep.  
—I'll do it then.  
Kihyun's body slowly melted against Hoseok's warm one.

As hectic and stressful his days could be, Kihyun was sure he wouldn't like it any other way.


End file.
